The invention relates to the field of online transaction processing. In particular, the present invention relates to implementing single sign-on in an online transaction processing system.
Computer systems are used for many different purposes in business today. These range from keeping personal to-do lists to developing business-critical applications in banks.
Applications are often characterized by their purpose, for example, personal productivity, design and development, business intelligence and business operations. Business operations applications are applications that perform transactions on behalf of a company. Such transactions may be credit card transactions, cash transactions from a bank's automatic teller machine, stock market transactions, information processing transactions and payroll transactions to name but a few.